Disguising Mistakes With Goodbyes
by Teliko. x3
Summary: Sara gets kidnapped. The relationship is forced out into the open. How does the rest of the team react? GRILLOWS
1. Chapter 1

**Disguising Mistakes With Goodbyes**

**Rating: Teen**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Summary: Sara gets kidnapped. The relationship is forced out into the open. How does the rest of the team react?**

**A/N: Yeah. I had this episode before the finale spoiler. Wierd, huh? Ah. I'm sunburnt. LOL. You can't imagine how bad it hurt to sit here and write this all. I hope you enjoy. It won't be that long, probably one more chapter and it'll be over. ((But I got one line FROM the finale promo. So... yeah.))**

* * *

Sara and Catherine walked into the large master bedroom, field kits in hand. Sara moved towards the bed and Catherine advanced towards the bathroom. Both of them turned on their flashlights and began to process their crime scene. After a few minutes of silence, Catherine spoke up,

"You know... you're the only person I see around Grissom." Sara looked at her with a confused look.

"Well we're all on the same team. It's kind of hard to ignore your boss." Catherine kept her thoughts to herself, nodding with Sara's statement and got back to work. "Why? Would that be such a bad thing?" Catherine looked up. "Being around him all the time, I mean."

"I didn't say you were around him all the time. I just said, every time I see him, you're always around. I was just curious."

"Well it's really none of your business anyways," she said under her breath.

"Look. I have a right to know what's happening between the members of the team. I think everyone does."

"Have I ever come up to you and said, 'Catherine... you know, I've been seeing you hang around Grissom a lot. What's going on?' And in reality, you are everywhere he goes!"

"If I was with him, it was case related. When it wasn't case related, it was considered two friends catching up on old times."

"Right. Who's going to believe that?"

"Sara, you don't have to believe anything I say. Just remember- I knew him first."

"So you're claiming him?"

"I'm just going to make an accusation and say I know him just a little better than you do."

----

Both women went their separate ways after arriving at the lab. Gil was about to walk out of his office when Catherine walked past him, not even turning around to greet him. He called out to her, but she kept walking. He looked the opposite way, and found Sara walking into the evidence room with an angry expression on her face.

"Sara? What's going on?"

"Oh. Hey. We just got back from that hotel you sent us to."

"And how did things go?"

"Alright. There wasn't much evidence to collect though." He began to walk out of the door, but she called out to him again. "You wanna go get lunch later?"

"Uhm... I have a lot of work to do, Sara. I'm-"

"Understood. Maybe tomorrow?" He gave her a half smile and walked into the hall.

----

"You're leaving," Gil asked. Catherine looked sideways, into his office and nodded. They stared at each other for a few seconds, not knowing what to say, before she softly said,

"I'll see you later." She pressed her lips together, giving him one last look, and walked towards the lab's parking lot. All she wanted was to go home, take a hot shower, and sleep. Too many things were rushing through her mind, and it was starting to give her a bad headache.

She drove the fifteen minute drive to her house with the radio on a low volume. She walked into her house and shivered. 'Linds must have put the A/C on.' She threw her purse onto the couch, tossed her keys on the kitchen table, and leaned over on the kitchen counter with her head in her hands.

----

Back at the lab, Gil turned off his office lights and locked his door. With his keys in his hand, he started walking to the parking lot. While passing by the break room, he looked for Sara, but the only people he saw where the incoming members of the day shift. He took out his cell phone and dialed her house number, thinking she went home, but got no answer.

As he pulled into his townhouse driveway, he didn't see Sara's car anywhere. Thinking she might have went eat breakfast with Nick or Greg, he walked through the front door and shrugged off his jacket. He was about to head into his bedroom, but his cell phone started ringing.

He picked it up and looked down at the caller ID.

Unknown Number.

He flipped it open and slowly brought it to his ear.

"Hello?"

No one answered.

"Hello," he asked again, this time, a little louder.

There was static, and the phone cut out. He shut his phone and placed it back on the kitchen island.

----

Sara slammed the barely working phone against the wall of the abandoned house she was in. She closed her eyes and pressed her back against the dirt wall.

_She was digging in her purse for her car keys when a black cloth covered her entire face. She tried to scream, but the hand over her mouth wasn't making it easy. She felt something cold and sharp stick into the side of her neck, and she froze. When she felt it lift off of her skin, she was then on the ground._

_A man, who she couldn't see, was tying up her hands. No one seemed to notice, but then again, she had parked her car in the back of the lab because the parking spaces in the front were all taken. She heard him whisper,_

_"Try to scream and I'll make sure that knife goes across this time." She shook with fear and her wide brown eyes closed when she felt herself being dragged away from her car._

She suddenly felt guilty. Maybe if her and Catherine wouldn't have gotten in a fight, they would've stayed at the crime scene longer and she wouldn't have decided to go home early. Maybe she wouldn't be stuck in the back of this guy's SUV with rope around her hands and feet, and a cloth in her mouth.

----

The next day at the lab...

----

Greg walked into the break room where everyone was waiting for Sara.

"She's not answering her cell phone OR her house phone." Gil back at Catherine, but didn't say anything. Pretty soon, everyone was looking at her.

"What happened yesterday, Catherine?"

"What do you mean?"

"When you two came back from that crime scene, both of you looked like you wanted to kill each other."

"We had a little argument. It was nothing."

"Argument over what?"

"Nothing important. Silly stuff."

"Argument over WHAT," Gil yelled. Catherine's expression fell. He had never yelled at her before. Never. She narrowed her eyes and blinked.

"We were fighting over you! It was childish and immature, but I wouldn't KILL her over it!"

"We don't even know if she's in trouble. She might have just over slept or something..." Gil placed his head in his hands and Catherine got up from the table. Warrick and Nick, who were standing by the door, moved out of her way before she pushed past them.

"Catherine, get back in here!"

"Why? So you can yell at me some more?"

"I want you and Nick to go over to her house. See if she's there."

"No." Greg, Nick, and Warrick simply lined up on the other side of the room, and helplessly watched. Grissom stood up from the table and walked over to her.

"I can't go. You three have to."

"Why not," Warrick asked. Gil took a deep breath and let it out.

"Because as of the moment, I'm a suspect until you three go over to her house and clear me."

Catherine's stomped out of the break room.

Warrick stared at him.

Greg's jaw dropped.

Nick looked down at his feet.

* * *

**A/N: ... Ohh. What's Catherine gonna do? LOL. Reviews would be nice. Pwetty please?? (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disguising Mistakes With Goodbyes**

**Rating: Teen**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Summary: Sara gets kidnapped. The relationship is forced out into the open. How does the rest of the team react?**

**A/N: Second chapter. :) Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I thought this was kinda a bad FF idea, but I guess I was wrong. LOL. Oh. Warning: it shall end a GRILLOWS story. Sorry if I mis-lead you. Ne ways, story is almost over. I'm trying to write some nice, funny one shots- but I'm not in the mood. Sorry lol**

* * *

"He can beg and plead all he wants- I'm not going in that house." Nick, Greg, and Warrick stood outside, in front of the Denali, trying to get Catherine to come with them.

"Catherine, he needs our help. I think you should come with us."

"Well when we needed help, where was he?"

"We can either stand here and argue, or we can go clear Grissom. What's it going to be?" She stared at her three co-workers and got into the passenger seat of the SUV. They all looked at each other and sighed.

They rode to Sara's apartment in silence. They pulled up into the driveway. Her car wasn't there. Catherine was the last one to get out of the car, and the last one to walk into the apartment. Nick took the kitchen, Warrick took the living room, Greg went in the halls, and Catherine was left with the bedroom.

She adjusted her camera around her neck and walked down the dark hallway, passing up Greg. He watched her for a few seconds as she opened the door to Sara's bedroom and stepped inside.

"Fridge is full," Nick called out.

"Living room looks clean," Warrick answered back.

"Nothing in the hallway but carpet," Greg confirmed.

She walked around the room, turning on her flashlight. She came across a few forensic magazines, a couple pictures of her friends, dirty clothes here and there, the radio... but what she saw next made her turn red in the face. She stopped walking when she came across a certain book. She reached out for it with her shaking hand and kept the flashlight on it all at the same time.

Once she had a good grip on it, she slowly turned the page and scanned the back cover. She slammed the book shut and turned off her flashlight.

This was all the evidence she would be needing.

"Cath? Find anything," Nick barged in the bedroom, but stopped. She turned around with the book in her hands and her flashlight carelessly hanging in her hands. He looked down at the book and then back at her face.

----

The three of them tried to calm her down, but nothing was working. When they pulled into the lab's parking lot, she jumped out before Nick even parked the Denali. She yanked the door back, not even caring that it slammed against the wall; scaring everyone in the hallway.

She walked calmly down the hall, past the break room, and into his office. She pushed his door open too, slammed it shut, and stood in front of his desk. His head slowly started to rise. He jumped back when she threw the book at his chest.

"Did you put it there for me to find or did you just 'accidentally' leave it there?"

"Cath-"

"I mean, not only did it piss me off when you made is so clear that you don't trust me, but to get me to walk into her apartment and find one of YOUR books just really set me off. God, I could just beat the living shit out of you if I had the strength right now."

"That's all you found? The book?" Her eyes snapped towards his, and he instantly regretted what he said.

"What? There's MORE for me to go and find?" He sunk in his chair. "You know what?" She started to back away from his desk. "Don't fucking talk to me, don't look at me, don't walk into the same room as me, don't call me, don't try to explain- I'm done with this. Go save your little girlfriend; you don't need me anymore. Consider this my two weeks notice."

Before he could open his mouth to stop her, she was out of his door and already headed towards her own car.

----

She wiggled her fingers around, making sure she could still feel them, and tried to scoot closer to what looked to be her cell phone. She had tried to use it earlier, but when he caught her, he tied her hands, feet, and stuck a cloth in her mouth. He threw the phone to the ground, making sure it was good and broken before he left the basement again.

Her hair fell into her eyes as she struggled to get the rope off of her bruised wrists. She let out a sob when the rope wouldn't move. She threw her head back against the wall and let the warm tears flow down her cheeks. She coughed into the cloth and took a deep breath when she pushed it out of her mouth with her tongue.

She looked around again, trying to find anything to free her hands with. She felt against the wall with her hands, which were tied behind her back. Knowing there was no way she could possibly get free, she sat back against the wall and waited for the numbing sensation to take over her hands and fingers.

----

"Her car's still in the parking lot." Nick and Gil were standing in front of it. There was a loud acceleration from a SUV flying out of the parking lot. Nick turned back to Grissom. "Is it really true?"

"What?"

"That you and Sara..." Gil stared down at his shoes. Nick shook his head and sighed. "Griss, what were you thinking, man?"

"I don't know Nick..."

"Well there's nothing here. If she was attacked here, there's no evidence. Who ever did this, did it quick and carefully."

"Alright... bring the car into the garage. See if you can find anything in it." As he began to walk away, Nick called out to him.

"I can't do that."

"And why not?"

"You're off the case. You're no longer my supervisor," he said in a low, angry voice.

----

"Mom? You're burning my toast!" Catherine jumped at her daughter's voice and hit the toaster. The black pieces of bread popped up. Both of them looked at each other.

"I'm sorry, Linds."

"It's okay. I'll make some more." Catherine leaned her elbows on the counter and rested her head in her hands. Lindsey quietly moved around the kitchen, making herself breakfast. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know."

"What happened today?"

"Let's just say, Gil has quiet a few surprised up his sleeve."

"Did he ask you out?"

"Wha-no. He... I-"

"He did something stupid?"

"Well, kind of..."

"What did he do?"

"Do you remember Sara Sidle?"

"That woman with the gap in her teeth?"

"Lindsey!!"

"What!? That's how I remember certain people."

"Yes. Her; I think... her and Gil are... together, in a sense."

The toast Lindsey had in her mouth fell and dropped onto the plate. Catherine smacked her lips and nodded.

"My reaction exactly."

* * *

**A/N: Yeah. So... what did you guys think?? Want more?? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disguising Mistakes With Goodbyes**

**Rating: Teen**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Summary: Sara gets kidnapped. The relationship is forced out into the open. How does the rest of the team react?**

**A/N: Third chapter. Keep in mind, there's a lot of stuff that they do with the evidence that I don't write about. Gotta give my home dawgs some privacy, ya dig? LOL!! Thanks for all the reviews. You guys are so awesome. I'll give thanks on the last chapter ) Ily, guys!!**

* * *

-- A week later --

She was still missing. By now, everyone was worried; even Catherine a little. Nick and Warrick had all the evidence piled up on the table in the evidence room.

Greg was running around the lab, matching DNA with skin tags and trying his best to learn some more about Sara's disappearance.

Gil was sitting in his office. There was nothing he could do until one of them came and told him he was no longer a suspect. In his mind, the thought was crazy. He would never kill someone, especially one of the members on his own team; or kid nap them.

Catherine was at home. Everything in her heart was telling her to get to the lab and help Sara. Her head was telling her to stay right where she was, and that thought over powered the other.

----

Grissom walked into his office after making a quick trip to the break room for another cup of coffee. What he saw next made his mind go blank. He walked up to the medium sized box on his desk and leaned over the top to read the address.

"Nick! Warrick! Get in here, now!"

Both of them came running in with their gloves already on. They followed his gaze and stared at the box on his desk.

"Get that into the evidence room and process. This might clear me and I can get back on the case." Nick nodded and carefully picked up the box. Warrick stood close behind, to make sure Nick had it, but turned to Grissom before heading out again.

"It might clear you as a suspect, but It'll give you another reason to go apologize to Catherine." Gil's jaw clenched and Warrick was out of the door again.

----

Sara blinked when she noticed light coming from a few cracks in the door. It opened and she closed her eyes shut, the bright light almost burning her eyes from being in the dark for so long. When he spoke, he spoke in a dark, indescribable voice.

"Wells there's good news, and there's bad news." She gulped. "Which do you want first?"

She tried to open her eyes, but couldn't.

"You don't care? Okay. I'll give you the good news first. How's that?" He paused. "You get to go free." She let out a cry. "Bad news is..."

By now, her eyes were open, despise the fact they were bringing tears to her eyes.

"You're going to die either way." He walked closer to her and grabbed her by the arm. 'He has gloves on. Shit," she thought. He dragged her to the door and slammed it shut once they were both out of it. "Now that you know your options, it's time to take a little trip."

----

Nick picked up his cell phone, the evidence collecting was going so great with only two certified CSIs. He punched in Catherine's number and waited for her to pick up. Warrick stopped tagging evidence and listened.

Catherine watched as her cell phone vibrated on the coffee table in front of her. She picked it up and opened it.

"What?"

"Cath? Are you busy?"

"Actually, I am Nick. Why? What do you want?"

"We really, really need help over here, Cath."

"Call in the dayshift."

"You're just going to sit at home and not help us," he was on the verge of yelling at her. She closed her mouth and looked down at her lap. "When I was in Sara's position, did you go home and pout about it?!"

"Nick!"

"Just, please Cath? We really need your help. Grissom's not here. It's just me and Warrick and Greg." She thought about it for a few seconds.

"I'm on my way," she whispered.

"Thank-" she closed her phone and got up from the couch, finding some clothes to change into.

She ran out of her house, not even locking her door. She almost tripped while getting into her Denali and started the engine before she even shut the door. She pulled out of the driveway without even looking and started driving towards the lab.

She was almost there when a black truck sped past her. She punched the steering wheel and the horn blasted at the truck. 'Son of a bitch,' she thought. Seconds later, she was flying into the parking lot. Not even caring how she parked the car, she ran into the lab and into the evidence room.

"Cath..."

"Let's get to work," she had a small, apologetic smile on her face. Warrick was fast to act.

"Griss got this a few minutes ago. I don't know if it has anything to do with Sara or not, but... I think we better process it."

"Good idea." Catherine leaned over the mini crime scene and stopped when her eyes came across a black truck model. It was flipped over, with glass and blood all over the street in the mini model. She looked up at Nick and Warrick with wide eyes.

"What?"

"Go congratulate Grissom. He's not a suspect anymore."

"How do you know?" Warrick walked around the table and joined Nick.

"Because that truck," she pointed to it, "almost ran me off the road on my way here."

"Are you sure it's the same truck?"

"Positive." Nick took off running down the hall, trying to get to Grissom's office. Catherine followed him, but took a turn and made her way into Archie's lab.

"I need you to run a search on a black, truck. I'd say... a GMC Sonoma; at least, that's what it looked like."

"What year?"

"Doesn't matter! Just search it!" He jumped at her voice and began typing furiously at his computer. Gil entered the room too with Nick, and Catherine glued her eyes onto the computer screen. All five of them crowded around the computer.

"Twenty-five black, GMC Sonoma's bought in Las Vegas in the past five years."

"Get a list of the license plates," Catherine stated. She turned to Nick and Warrick. "Take each a list and bring them to the PD. Make them search for ALL twenty-five. Not twenty-four, not twenty-three. TWENTY-FIVE." Archie handed them the lists and they were out of the door.

She sighed and placed her hands flat down on the desk in front of her. Gil gently placed his hand on her shoulder. She turned her head and stared at him.

"Thank you," he softly said.

"No need. Let's get her home and safe, okay?"

* * *

**A/N: It seemed too short for my liking, but if it keeps you guys guessing as to what's going to happen to Sara, it's all good. LOL. If you reviewed, thank you a million times! I love you!! If you didn't, then... do it!! (smiles and laughs) I'll love you then, too. XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disguising Mistakes With Goodbyes**

**Rating: Teen**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Summary: Sara gets kidnapped. The relationship is forced out into the open. How does the rest of the team react?**

**A/N: End of story. Yay. I wanted to finish this before you guys saw the finale. So here it is. I hope you like it. And sorry for any grammar mistakes. I was rushing. LOL**

* * *

"This doesn't feel the same."

"Because it's not..." Catherine and Gil sat together at the evidence table with their notes, evidence bags, and the mini crime scene in front of them.

"Have you lifted the truck?" He looked at her. She watched as he extended his arm and slowly picked up the plastic truck. Both of them gasped when a LVPD vest came into view. It was on a small doll that was crushed under the car. He slowly reached down and picked it up for both of them to see. "Oh my God," Catherine looked at him, both of them pushing themselves back from the table and running down the hall.

"Did Nick and Warrick get any hits from those trucks?"

"I don't know. I'm calling them now."

----

"Where are you taking me," Sara softly asked.

"A place you'll enjoy. Trust me." She managed to pull herself up and sat in the trunk of the car. She pressed her face to the window, hoping someone would see her. "Windows are tinted black. For all people know, it's just me in the truck."

"Son of a bitch," she swore under her breath. As he drove down the strip, lights from outside shined through the windows, making it easier for her to see in the back. Something reflected in the light and it caught her attention. She scooted closer to it and tried to pick it up with her hands tied behind her back. Once she got a grip on it, she gasped; it was a knife.

She pulled against the ropes on her wrist before she decided that she was going to have to cut herself free. She bit her lip and closed her eyes and she tried to position the knife on the rope. They hit a bump and the knife fell out of her hands, cutting into her wrists. She yelped in pain, but kept as quiet as she could.

She picked the knife up again, with blood running down her wrists and hands which only made it harder for her to grip the knife firmly. A few cuts later, she finally got the blade to the thick rope bounding her wrists together and began to quickly saw through the restrants.

---- Hours later ----

"We have the police department out on the strip, the highway, and the intersections. They'll call us when they see something on their radar."

"They haven't spotted him yet, but we'll find him Griss," Warrick added. Grissom was sitting in his office with his head in his hands. Catherine was standing behind him, listening to Warrick and Nick. When she looked down to tell him something, she frowned and placed her hand on his shoulder. She gave it a gently squeeze and lowered herself to his ear.

"Gil, we'll find her. I promise you." He picked his head up and looked up at her. She pressed her lips together and looked back at Nick and Warrick. "Thanks, guys. Get Greg and see what you can come up with." Both of them walked out and left Gil and Catherine alone in his office.

"If you weren't here right now, I'd probably go mad," he spoke for the time since he discovered the doll under the car.

"But I am, so you don't need to worry. She means just as much to us as she does to you. You're not alone in this, Gil. We're all feeling the effects of this," her voice cracked as she spoke. She fought back the tears and stayed strong for him.

----

When she finally got the rope off of her wrists, she could barely move them. She whimpered in pain when she finally had her arms in front of her. She stretched for a little bit and tried to crack her wrists.

She pressed her hand to the glass of the window and let the tears fall down her face. They were no longer in the strip. From what she could see, they were some where in the desert. She looked back down at the knife and closed her eyes.

"Why are you doing this?"

"I don't know. Why do you go to work?" Sara let her hands rest on the top of the seat. "You do it because you're good at it. Am I right?" She stayed quiet. She reached behind her and gripped the knife in her right hand. "You get a feeling that you've done something right when you break a case or put a guy behind bars?" She ignored the question. "Because that's how I feel when I finally claim that one, single victim."

She jumped over the seat with the knife in her hands. The man looked back with wide eyes and unbuckled his seat belt. He reached back and caught her hand as she pushed the knife closer to his face. With one hand on the stearing wheel and the other holding Sara back, he served back and forth on the road.

Sara's other hand came around and pushed him back against the door of the car. She looked up and gulped when she saw the truck was headed straight towards a pile of large rocks.

The truck's wheels hit the rocks at full speed. The truck flipped over completely, the killer flying out of the side door and Sara pinned underneath the frame of the car. Rocks rolled away from the blood covered truck. Smoke poured out from the engine.

The knife still gripped in Sara's hand.

----

Nick ran into Grissom's office with his cell phone clentched in his hand.

"We got a call." Catherine and Grissom were fast to get up and walk with Nick down the hall and into one of the lab's SUVs. Warrick and Greg were already sitting in the back, waiting for Nick to come back with Catherine and Gil.

Gil took the front seat with Nick driving, Catherine and Warrick sitting behind them, and Greg all the way in the back with the team's processing kits shoved in the trunk. They sped off down the strip with the emergency siren blasting with flashing colors of red and blue.

They made it out to the scene where cop cars and crime scene tape had been placed around two trees. Grissom hopped out of the Denali with Catherine right behind him. Nick, Warrick, and Greg stood in front of the Denali and watched. A fork lift had finally managed to flip the truck back over.

No one moved once the truck had settled back up right. Grissom took a few steps and looked down at the blood puddles next to the guy laying in the dirt. Both of them advanced towards another blood covered body farther away. David came running from the corner van and waited for the consent to flip the body over.

Catherine looked up at Gil and grabbed his hand. He closed his eyes and nodded his head at David.

He turned the body.

Catherine whimpered and her lip quivered. She started shaking as the tears fell down her face. Grissom opened his eyes.

Sara Sidle lay dead, covered in blood with cuts on her wrists and face. Her eyes were wide open, mouth closed. He looked back at the rest of his team with a horror stricken face. He looked sideways at Catherine who had the tears spilling down her face. He put an arm around her shoulder, but she took a step in front of him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He buried his face in her hair and pressed his hands against her back.

The tears started streaming down his face as well as he felt Catherine sob against him. Pretty soon, Nick, Warrick, and Greg were walking up to them. Nick put his arms around both of their shoulders, signaling for Warrick and Greg to join in.

By then, every single one of them was crying. Ecklie and the dayshift stood on the sidelines with the police officers, the corners, and the detectives.

All five of them huddled around, with their foreheads all pressed together.

"She won't be forgotten, Griss. Never," Nick sniffed.

"Never," they all agreed.

* * *

**A/N: Sigh..**


End file.
